The Team ups of Batgirl and Spider-Man that happened during the week
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The meetings of our Favorite Couple in the Week after their meeting( which happened on Sunday night.) Based on Gotham girls and Stories I made up.


**Hi! Zam the hedgehog here! An idea popped into my head while Typing the Supergirl story. So, while you wait for the next chapter of Gotham school play, I've created misadventures based on the Gotham girls T.V. series and other made up stories. Please comment and read again and again. «¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥»**

In an Apartment room, Harleen Quinnzel( Better known as the Vilainous sidekick Harley quinn was sprawled Upright on the Couch within the Room. The Costumed Cutie sighed and spoke to another Villain, Poison ivy, who was watering a plant.

"Ever feel like we're drifting through life,Not making any meaningful contributions to society?"

Poison ivy glanced at her Friend, not seeming to care too much."I'M an EcoTerrorist of Global Importance. I Make a Contribution."

"I Suppose..."

Harley's eyes shot Open as a sudden Banging came from the Door. Poison ivy Stopped watering her plant and Stared along with Harley at the Door, Her eyes wide .

"... Didn't you 'pay' the innkeeper?"

"Yeah."

They both jumped as the Knocking sound Abruptly continued.

"Maybe Batgirl? Or that Bug guy?" Harley whispered.

"They wouldn't knock."

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

The 2 were nearly huddled together and were both Staring straight at the Door.

"Answer it." Ivy managed to say. Harley crept up to the Doorknob and slowly opened the Door, Revealing a Little girl. She was Dressed in a Pink Outfit with a Pink badge on the shirt and was carrying a Box with s Picture of a Cookie plastered on it.

"Cookies?" The girl said with a squeaky voice.

"Thanks." Harley quinn snatched the box out of the Girl scout's hands and immediately slammed the wooden Entryway Shut. Poison ivy listened to the Extremely loud sounds of Crying, then looked at the Cookie eating Jester.

"I think she was selling them."

The Clown girl didn't even blink. She just munched happily and said." I know... HIC! ... This takes me back to the good old days..."

"You were a Mandy scout?" The Eco terrorist questioned with a raised Eyebrow.

Harley quickly stood on her feet, Holding up her right hand." I promise as a Mandy Scout, to always be Helpful and to share with others, especially those who need it most."

Ivy rolled her eyes."Well you certainly took that to heart. NOT."

Harley blew Rasberries at her and plopped back down on the couch. " The only good parts were the Cookies.

"Somebody should teach those girls some _Valuable _life lessons."

The Jester smiled wickedly to herself. "Yeah. Somebody should..."

...

Barbra had been watching them for a moment. It seemed that were a lot of little girls dressed up as the Criminal, Harley quinn. She followed to it's hideout and now she was Staring at the building. The shapely teenage hero watched as another little girl skipped inside the Large Structure.

She made a face."Oooh, that's just Not right."

Suddenly, Something sticky covered her eyes and everything went black. She felt herself stumble backwards and fall onto the Roof, where a Familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Guess who?"

The Annoyed hero ripped the web off her eyes. And of course, Spider-Man was standing there, beaming. She got up, playfully smiled and tried to punch him. The webbed wonder Dogded and shook his head.

"That punch would probably hit a Block of Ice on a hill,But not me... Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Batgirl decided it would be useless to try to punch him again." Nothing too much, Spidey. Say, how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Your Eyepiece thingies are moving." Batgirl noticed the plastic pieces were moving like Regular eyes would, forming Expressions.

"Oh, that. I've made Adjustments to my look." He spread his arms, revealing a web like structure attached from his arms to his sides." Taking Inspiration from your Suit, I've created Gliders for temporary flight." He held up his hand. "I've created Explosive webbing, Acid webbing, Glowing webbing, As- strong-as-titanium- Webbing, A couple'a smoke bombs," He pointed up at the Eyes." I made modifications to the eyes so people will know when I'm trolling them."

Barbara giggled in a cute way." How did you make all of that?"

"Well... let's just say I have a Particularly IRON friend who knows how to do this kind of stuff. But enough about me, Whataya Doin'?"

"I think Harley's creating a Fan club."

Spider-Man Shivered.


End file.
